


Peaceful Time

by BabyBlackDragon



Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, ALL THE FLUFF, Cats, F/F, Fluff, disney crack ship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlackDragon/pseuds/BabyBlackDragon
Summary: Amelia aprende Kung Fu de Tigresa y la maestra disfruta escuchar de las aventuras de la capitana.





	Peaceful Time

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK

La felina llevaba un tiempo entrenando con la maestra. Usaban unos bellos paramos para esto y a veces la maestra la hacía entrena con un muñeco de prácticas bajo techo, en una sala donde tenía permitido entrar. La mujer se sentía muy cómoda y a gusto entrenando con la más joven, le fascinaban sus movimientos firmes y potentes, su rostro estoico cuando enseñaba. Sabía que detrás de toda esa seriedad y dureza había un felino como cualquier otro. Un felino que gustaba del cariño.

La capitana se había ganado un poco la confianza de la maestra y conocía un tanto la historia detrás de esos músculos y la respetaba en todo sentido. Jamás preguntó un "porqué" o "si cambiaras", nunca intento opinar sobre las decisiones de Tigresa porque ella no era así y porque la maestra estaba feliz von su vida ¿Para qué indagar en el tema? Amelia solo escuchaba y sonreía o mostraba un rostro serio dependiendo de los relatos.

Ambas felinas habían llegado a tener un ritual con el tiempo. La maestra enseñaba a Amelia por las tardes, luego de que la temperatura bajara un poco, y entrada la noche se sentaban en los jardines del palacio a platicar de cualquier tema en general. Amelia contaría una historia de sus aventuras mientras la maestra escuchaba fascinada y hacia mil y un preguntas de las cosas que no conociera. Aquella avidez de aprender y descubrir cosas nuevas era algo que la capitana le encantaba. Ver aquel brillo en los ojos naranjos era algo que no se comparaba con nada. La curiosidad se apreciaba y ella disfrutaba explicándole a la maestra aunque tuviera que hacer diagramas con ramitas y hojas.

Luego otras noches ella escucharía alguna historia de la antigua china que Tigresa tuviera que contar. Ambas se enriquecían con esas charlas. Amelia aprendía del mundo de Tigresa y la maestra aprendía del mundo de la capitana. La paz que se encontraba entre ellas en esos preciados momentos era una paz que Amelia no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Esperaba con gusto a que el día pasara para ir con la maestra y estar en su lugar de paz.

—Y esa fue la vez en que escapé de un planeta que era una bomba —terminó de decir la capitana mientras miraba con una sonrisa a los ojos de la maestra que había estado escuchando atenta al relato. Se había hecho bastante tarde ya que Amelia había tomado su tiempo en explicar que era lo que había visto en el planeta ya que ella, por fortuna, no estuvo directamente en el centro donde se encontraba la bomba.

—Me parece que usted ha tenido muchas aventuras movidas, Amelia —dijo con su típico tono firme, pero había suavidad en el tono con el que pronunció su nombre al final. Aquello era relativamente nuevo. Muchas veces la maestra había dejado escapar sus tonos más suaves cuando hablaba con ella y Amelia se sentía halaga de poder escucharlos. Luego de conocer como se dirigía a los demás, se sentía realmente halaga.

Aquel ultimo pensamiento le hizo recordar otro detalle de la maestra. Era capaz de hacerle "cumplidos" o "halagos" sin abrir la boca o decirlos directamente. Y a Amelia no le molestaban, era una forma diferente de hacerlo. Una mirada de aprobación o una sonrisa era todo lo que la mayor necesitaba, y con eso estaba satisfecha.

—La noche es muy bella en este lugar —murmuró Amelia sintiendo una suave brisa acariciar su rostro, sus grandes orejas se pegaron a su cabeza e inhaló profundo, como le había enseñado la menor, llenando sus pulmones de la brisa nocturna para luego exhalar lentamente y mirar a la menor. No pudo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que tenía reservada solo para ella. Era pequeña, pero con sentimiento, cálida. Llegaba hasta sus ojos, donde el verde jugaba con el naranjo mientras la maestra le devolvía una sonrisa parecida.

No había notado la proximidad ante ellas, pero ninguna de las dos hizo nada para separarse. Estaban ambas sentadas con las piernas estiradas en el borde de una colina observando el Valle de la Paz. Amelia llevaba sus ropas blancas de entrenamiento y la maestra su típica teñida clásica. Amarilla con flores y aquel pantalón negro.

Sin notarlo, Amelia comenzaba a ronronear suavemente, demostrando su felicidad de la manera más íntima que los felinos podían hacer. "Me gusta" decían esos ronroneos mientras paseaba la mirada por el estoico rostro de Tigresa quien sonreía ahora más ampliamente al escucharla de esta forma. La mayor nunca tuvo pelos en la lengua para demostrar sus sentimientos, pero si era algo lenta para darse cuenta de ellos. En esos momentos estaban aflorando naturalmente, notándolos en ese instante y quedando levemente desconcertada. Le gustaba la maestra, pero no solo físicamente, si no que se había encantado de todo lo que le rodeaba. Desde la forma en que realizaba sus danzas hasta la manera en que relataba sus historias. Había aprendido a apreciarla y conocerla en todas sus formas. Le gustaba la esencia de la maestra.

Un segundo ronroneo rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras unas suaves ondas hacían resonar sus tímpanos.

—¿En qué piensa, Amelia? —era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que la escuchaba hablar con ese tono suave y más aún, ronronear. Jamás pensó que la iba a escuchar hacer ese sonido y su corazón comenzó a latir levemente más rápido debido a la emoción. Aunque no era un ronroneo como el de ella, era más como un gruñido muy suave.

—Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gustas —dijo de manera directa, sin desviar sus ojos penetrantes de los de Tigresa. Quizás fue muy directa, pero así era ella y antes de dejarle decir nada, le explico su reciente hallazgo— Quizás suene sacado de mi sombrero, pero me acabo de dar cuenta lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo. Lo mucho que disfruto nuestras juntas, ya sea entrenando o charlando. Me gusta discutir con usted, escucharla y comprenderla, poder ver el mundo a través de sus ojos.

La felina ahora estaba enfrentado a la maestra con todo su cuerpo, sentándose con las piernas apuntando en dirección contraria a las de Tigresa, dándole la espalda al Valle de la Paz. De esa manera tenía su atención y la más joven estaba escuchando atenta.

—He aprendido mucho con usted y me atrevo a decir que usted conmigo... Si algún día ocurre algún incidente y no podemos juntarnos siento que mi día es incompleto —estaba hablando desde su corazón en esos momentos y se sorprendió cuando sintió un abrazo. El suave pelaje naranjo de la maestra estaba contra su rostro y no pudo más que corresponder. El ronroneo de ambos felinos era fuerte y llenaba el aire de aquella noche. Amelia tenía fuertemente apretada a la maestra por la cintura y ella a la capitana por los hombros. Frotando su mejilla contra el pelaje de tigresa, la capitana se sentía en su más primitiva naturaleza, su lado felino más crudo estaba expuesto.

Aquella noche estaba llena de sorpresas, o al menos Tigresa lo estaba. Sintiendo su eje de equilibrio siendo tirado hacia un lado las mujeres rodaron en el pasto soltando pequeñas carcajadas mientras jugaban como cualquier otro felino, abalanzándose la una sobre la otra, buscando dominancia. Intercambiaban alguna que otra caricia al frotarse sus rostros en señal de cariño.

Cuando dejaron de jugar, amabas se quedaron tiradas en el pasto, de costado, mirando directo a los ojos de la contraria. Amelia entendía las palabras mudas de Tigresa, al fin y al cabo había aprendido a escuchar sin oír a la felina luego de todo ese tiempo juntas. La maestra sentía lo mismo y lo había demostrado de una manera que había derretido el corazón de Amelia. Dándole su plena confianza.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos mientras bajaban las revoluciones de su reciente juego, esperando a ver quien rompía aquel ambiente. La primera fue Amelia, acercándose hasta depositar un casto beso en la nariz de la menor para luego frotar su rostro con ella. Sintió unas grandes manos en su cintura, siendo atraída hacia el cuerpo de la maestra. A pesar de ser casi del mismo porte había mucha diferencia de contextura pero eso de alguna forma le gustaba a la felina. De alguna manera se sentía segura en esos brazos, eran grandes y fuertes y le habían enseñado a defenderse de una mejor manera. Ahora estos la abrazaban como nunca antes y la mayor se sentí en casa. Ese era su lugar, entre los brazos de la maestra, su frente apoyada en su pecho escuchando los suaves gruñido retumbar en el, correspondiendo con los suyos más suaves.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que se escuchó por el resto de aquella noche.


End file.
